hobitfandomcom-20200214-history
Elfové
Elfové jsou jednou z ras v Tolkienově fantasy příbězích z fiktivního světa Středozemě. Poprvé se objevují v Hobitovi a v trilogii Pán prstenů. Jejich kompletní historie je popsána v Silmarillionu. Další detaily jsou v History of Midle-Earth. Elfové jsou občas nazýváni jako Prvorození nebo Starší děti (lidé jsou poté nazývání Druhorození, protože elfové byly probuzeni dříve). Elfové sami sebe nazývají Quendi (mluvící). Dělení elfů Elfové se již od svého procitnutí dělili na tři klany: Minyar, z nichž všichni šli do Valinoru a byli později známi jako Vanyar Tatyar – z nichž polovina následovala Finwëho do Valinoru a byli známi jako Noldor. Většina Noldor později opustila město Tirion a odešla do vyhnanství do Středozemě, odkud se později vrátila na Tol Eressëa. Nelyar – z nichž většina následovala Elwëho a Olwëho do Valinoru a byli známi jako Teleri Nandor – před Mlžnými horami odpadli z Velké pouti vedeni Lenwëm. Později se z nich vydělili Zelení elfové. Ve třetím věku byli známi jako „Lesní elfové“ Sindar – zůstali s Thingolem a Melian v Beleriandu Falathrim – přátelé Ossëho, zůstali ve Falasu Teleri z Alqualondë – vedeni Olwëm dospěli do Eldamaru Vanyar, Noldor, Teleri a další elfové, kteří měli možnost pohlédnout na světla valinorských stromů, jsou nazýváni Calaquendi – Elfové světla. Sindar, Falathrim a Nandor jsou nazýváni Úmanyar – Elfové soumraku. Úmanyar a Avari jsou souhrnně nazýváni Moriquendi – Elfové tmy. Probuzení elfů a Velký pochod Elfové procitli během věků Dvou stromů u břehů jezera Cuiviénen. Po nějakém čase je zde objevil Oromë. S ním se pak tři vyslanci (Ingwë, Finwë a Elwë) vydali do Valinoru a později mluvili před elfy, aby odešli od Cuiviénenu do Amanu. Tehdy došlo k prvnímu dělení elfů - všichni příbuzní Ingwëho, většina příbuzných Elwëho a polovina příbuzných Finwëho se rozhodla odejít za Oromëm do Valinoru, zatímco ostatní zůstali a začali být známi jako Avari. Skupina, již vedl Ingwë,kterého později všichni považovali za Velekrále všech elfů, byla nejmenší, a byla známa jako Vanyar (v Nedokončených příbězích jsou známi jako „Teleri“). Byli milovaní Manwëho a Vardy a nejsvětlejší z Ilúvatarových dětí. Vanyar zpočátku žili v Tirionu, ale později odešli žít přímo k Valar. Druhá skupina, vedena Finwëm, byla nazývána Noldor. To byli Hloubaví elfové - v Nedokončených příbězích známi jako Gnómové. Stali se miláčky Aulëho a jejich dějiny jsou nejspletitější z celé Ardy. Dílo Fëanora (silmarily, palantíry) se vyrovnalo samotnému Aulëmu. Noldor žili v Tirionu na Túně. Největší skupinou byli Teleri (v raných textech nazýváni Solosimpi, Mořští pištci), jež vedli Elwë a Olwë z Alqualondë. Během cesty se velká skupina Teleri zalekla mlžných hor, a vedeni Lenwëm (Danem) se odpojili. Byli pak známi jako Nandor či Loudaví. Časem téměř splynuli s Avari a stali se Lesními elfy. Další dvě skupiny Teleri se oddělily v Beleriandu. To byli Eglath a Falathrim, již jsou souhrnně nazýváni Sindar. Jejich vůdci se stali Thingol a Maia Melian; a Círdan. Většina Teleri však dospěla dlela na Tol Eressëa, a později konečně dospěli do Eldamaru, kde založili přístav Alqualondë. Roky Melkorova zajetí V onom čase Vanyar žili s Manwëm, kdežto v Tirionu vládl Finwë. Teleri sídlili v Alqualondë, jejich králem byl Olwë. Beleriand byl pod mocí krále Thingola, jen ve Falasu žil Círdan a v Ossiriandu vládl Denethor. V té době se v Beleriandu prvně objevují trpaslíci Fëanor, Fingolfin, Finarfin, Fëanorovi synové, Fingon, Turgon, Finrod Felagund, Galadriel a Lúthien Tinúviel (a mnozí další) jsou narozeni v této době. V této době také dochází k všestrannému rozkvětu elfů - Rúmil a Fëanor v Tirionu a Daeron v Doriathu vynalezli první písma. Po Melkorově propuštění a vzpoura Noldor Melkor, když byl propuštěn, žárlil na elfy, a snažil se je zneužít. S tím nejvíce pochodil mezi Noldor. Melkor mezi nimi šířil lži a pomluvy o Valar, a zmínil se i o lidech. Melkorovým největším nepřítelem se stal Fëanor, přesto však onen přejal jeho myšlenky. V té době také stvořil největší dílo všech dob, silmarily. Melkor po nich silně prahl. Melkor vymyslil pomluvy, jež vedly ke sporu mezi Fëanorem a Fingolfinem, při němž Fëanor na Fingolfina vytáhl meč. Za to byl vyhnán z Tirionu, a usadil se ve své pevnosti Formenos. Do exilu jej následovali jeho synové a Finwë. Fingolfin se stal králem Tirionu. Když byl Fëanor opět mezi Valar, vykonal Melkor jeden ze svých nejohavnějších čínů - spolu s Ungoliant zničil Dva valinorské stromy. Na útěku z Amanu se stavil ve Formenosu, kde zavraždil velekrále Noldor, Finwëho a ukradl silmarily. V ten okamžik přestal být Melkorem a stal se Morgothem. Fëanor pak, nedbaje zákazu Valar, vstoupil do Tirionu, a přede všemi Noldor mluvil o útěku do Středozemě (k tomu jej opět navedl Melkor). Tehdy on a jeho synové vyslovili svou strašlivou Přísahu. Většina Finwëho rodu však nic nepřísahala, a nakonec Fingon, Finrod Felagund, Angrod, Aegnor a Galadriel vyslovili touhu rovněž odejít do Středozemě, a vládnout tam nějaké zemi po své vůli. Noldor tudíž, přes odpor Fingolfina, Turgona, Finarfina a Orodretha, opustili Tirion. Lid, který zde zůstal, byl znám jako Aulentur, přátelé Aulëho, a jejich králem se stal Finarfin. Dějiny Středozemě před příchodem Noldor Ve Středozemi žily čtyři skupiny elfů - Avari, Nandor, Sindar a Falathrim. V Beleriandu vládli Thingol a Maia Melian, středem jejich říše byl pozdější Doriath. Círdan byl pánem Falasu. Nandor v té době žili v Lothlórienu, Temném hvozdu a okolí přístavu Edhellos. V té době přišli do Beleriandu trpaslíci, kteří žili v městech Nogrod a Belegost, stejně jako o něco dříve Drobní trpaslíci. Do Ossiriandu také vstoupili někteří z Nandor, vedeni Denethorem, synem Lenwëho - ti byli známi jako Zelení elfové. Trpaslíci pomohli Thingolovi postavit jeho sídlo Menegroth. Další z těch, co přišli, byl temný elf Eöl, který se usadil v lese Nan Elmoth. Od té doby Beleriand prosperoval - Daeron, největší básník všech dob (v raných versích syn Thingola a Melian), zde např. vynalezl trpasličí runy Mír v Beleriandu byl porušen krátce poté, co Morgoth zničil Dva stromy. Došlo k bitvě mezi Sindar a Morgothovými vojsky. Falas byl ztracen a Círdan se musel opevnit ve svých přístavech, odkud byl osvobozen až po příchodu Noldor. Thingol a Denethor na východě Morgotha porazili, ale Denethor zemřel. Zelení elfové si pak již nezvolili nikdy jiného krále. Putování Noldor Poté, co Noldor opustili Tirion, došlo jim, že budou potřebovat lodě. Ty však měli pouze Teleri v Alqualondë. Fëanor je tudíž o ně požádal, a když Teleri odmítli, vzal si je násilím. Došlo tedy k Prvnímu zabíjení elfů elfy, pročež byli Noldor prokleti. Finarfin se po Zabíjení obrátil zpět k Tirionu a získal odpuštění Valar. Noldor putovali dál na sever Aramanem, zatímco Morgoth se již zabydlel v Angbandu a vybojoval bitvu se Sindar. Když se však již Noldor dostali daleko na sever, Fëanor se rozhodl zanechat Fingolfinův zástup v pustině a sám se svým lidem a syny odplout do Beleriandu. Po přistání v Losgaru Fëanor (přes nesouhlas svého nejstaršího syna Maedhrose) kázal lodě spálit. Fingolfinův lid se však neobrátil zpět k Tirionu, ale rozhodli se přejít Helcaraxë a došli k branám Angbandu právě, když vysvitlo slunce. Fëanor a Fingolfin však ještě před tím vybojovali druhou bitvu v Beleriandských válkách - Bitvu pod hvězdami. Noldor hravě zvítězili, ale Fingolfinův syn Argon byl zabit, stejně jako Fëanor, na něhož bylo potřeba několika balrogů. Jazyky elfů V Tolkienově světě existovaly tyto jazyky: Primitivní Quenya Dialekty Avari Praeldarština Quenya Telerijština Jazyky Nandor a Lesních elfů, zapomenuty Sindarština Špičaté uši V Silmarillionu ani v Pánu Prstenů není explicitní zmínka o špičatých uších. Víme, že Tolkienovi elfové skutečně měli špičaté uši jen díky dopisu, který Tolkien poslal ilustrátorům Hobita, ve kterém se psalo že Bilbovy uši mají být „pouze lehce špičaté a 'elfí'“1 a díky pasáži v Etymologiích (publikované v Ztracené cesty a jiná psaní), kde Tolkien říká, že „uši Quendi (elfů) jsou špičatější a více do tvaru listu než lidské“. Praktické úvahy, včetně množství událostí, kdy byli lidé považováni za elfy (nejvýrazněji Túrin Turambar), napovídají, že špičatost musela být jemná, něco úplně jiného než velké uši z Elfquestu nebo extrémně dlouhé rovné elfí uši v některých anime jako Record of Lodoss